


Not Just Friends(Kuroken)

by CrimsonSyalis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BL, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kenma is too dense to notice how Kuroo feels about him, Kenma will forever love video games, Kuroo and Bokuto friendship, Kuroo is bad at seducing Kenma, Kuroo's attempted courting, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSyalis/pseuds/CrimsonSyalis
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo have been friends for a long time, but Kenma has begun to notice that maybe his feelings for Kuroo go beyond just a friend. Meanwhile, Kuroo is lowkey flirting with him and highkey failing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	1. Not Just Friends(Kuroken) Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Kuroken fanfic. (~v~) I was planning to write one of these for a while actually... TwT

Chapter One  
Not Just Friends(A Kuroken(Kuroo Tetsurou x Kenma Kouzume) Fanfiction)

“Watch out, Kenma, you wouldn’t want to trip.” Kuroo said as he and Kenma walked back to their homes from volleyball practice.

“I won’t trip.” Kenma replied nonchalantly. Suddenly, he felt his foot catch on something and he began to tip forwards at an alarming rate.

Kuroo reached out and grabbed Kenma in his arms, wrapping the smaller boy in his embrace before he could injure himself in his fall. “You sure about that?” Kuroo said after the shock wore off.

“Tch. Thanks.” Kenma said, still wrapped in Kuroo’s large arms. He was inexplicably comfortable. For some reason, he felt as though he could stay there forever. A hot blush rose to the blond’s cheeks as he realized what he was thinking. ‘This is your childhood friend, idiot. Get a grip.’

“I’m fine now. You can let me go.” Kenma said as he struggled to escape from Kuroo’s strong arms. Kuroo kept him held in place.

“I’m comfortable. Could we stay like this for a bit longer?” Kuroo said before catching himself. “Ahahaha, I’m just kidding, I mean!” He stammered as he blushed deeply and released Kenma from his embrace.

Kenma looked away slightly disappointed. “C’mon. Let’s go.” He said, turning to continue walking in the direction of his home. Kuroo followed beside him slightly awkwardly.

After they parted ways at Kenma’s house, Kenma walked in to find the house empty. His mother was likely working as usual. His father hadn’t been home in years, so it wasn’t odd not to see him there either.

Kenma removed his shoes at the entryway and grabbed a bowl of rice from the fridge. After heating it, he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Kenma set the bowl of rice on his nightstand table and laid back on his bed with a sigh. He was unable to remove the earlier incident from his mind. Kuroo’s embrace had been so warm and comforting. He smelled nice too. Kenma jolted up, realizing the thoughts that were beginning to invade his mind. No. He was certainly not in love with his best friend. No. Kenma grabbed his chopsticks and ate his rice quickly, leaving the bowl on his nightstand figuring he could take it down later. He needed some sort of distraction. 

The blond picked up his PSP and began playing a video game, beating the bosses one after another. Unfortunately, it didn’t do much to quell his suffocating thoughts of Kuroo.


	2. Not Just Friends(Kuroken)Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo returns to his own home and falls asleep, falling into a certain dream about a certain blond-haired setter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Kuroo's perspective. (/'.')/ I'll likely be switching off perspectives in each chapter. (~w~)

Chapter Two  
Not Just Friends(A Kuroken(Kuroo Tetsurou x Kenma Kouzume) Fanfiction)

Kuroo heaved a great sigh as he sat on the floor of his bedroom the moment the door was closed behind him. 'Good job, Kuroo. Good job. You’ve successfully accidentally given your best friend a hint that you sorta, kinda, maybe have a major crush on him that is in no way innocent.'

But it wasn’t all his fault. Kenma was just too damn cute for his own good. Seriously, the way he had looked up into Kuroo’s eyes after Kuroo had held him up when he almost tripped should have been criminal. Those big, cat-like eyes had stared directly into his goddamn soul.

'Damn, Kenma.' Kuroo stood and hung his bag on a hook behind his door before falling onto his bed. 'I guess this is what they call a gay panic.'

Kuroo rolled over so he was lying on his back. He stared up at his ceiling, trying to remove all thoughts of the blond setter from his mind. He was failing miserably.

'I wonder what Kenma’s doing right now…' He thought. 'Probably playing video games. He probably got some sort of snack when he got home, too. Ha, I’ll bet he brought it up to his room and ate it on his bed.' Kuroo knew Kenma so well, it would have seemed like he was a stalker if he had not known the blond for so many years.

Kuroo decided he had nothing better to do and settled into his bed for a nap, not caring at the time that his clothing would be incredibly wrinkled and maybe slightly uncomfortable when he woke up.

Sleep claimed the raven quickly, bringing him directly into another plane of existence. At first he didn’t even notice the transition, but he did in a moment. The moment he saw that he did not recognize where he was. Kuroo looked around. He seemed to be in some sort of supply closet of a gym. It certainly wasn’t one he recognized though. Kuroo saw that the door was closed and he couldn’t hear any noises from the other side of it. He was about to exit the room when he heard a small voice behind him.

“Kuroo?” Kuroo immediately turned around at the oddly shy tone in Kenma’s voice. The blond setter was standing directly behind him in the small room. The only thing he was wearing was Kuroo’s volleyball jersey without any pants.

“AH, KENMA WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?” Kuroo asked as he tried to keep the blood from rushing both to his face and to lower regions of his body to no avail.

"Kuroo~” Kenma took a step forward, effectively making Kuroo step backwards with his back pressed against the wall.  
“K-Kenma?” Kuroo asked, unable to force any other words out. Kenma just stepped closer. His chest was now pressing against Kuroo. Kenma reached one slim arm up and wrapped it behind Kuroo’s head, bringing the tallers head down to meet his own in a kiss. Kenma quickly deepened the kiss, licking Kuroo’s bottom lip which made the raven gasp, giving Kenma an opportunity to slip his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo groaned at the sensation. “K-Kenma! Mmn!” He moaned when Kenma briefly broke away, allowing both to gather air in their lungs. However, he didn’t let Kuroo have much time. He quickly brought his lips back to Kuroo’s, deepening the kiss even further. Kenma slipped one hand under Kuroo’s shirt, feeling Kuroo’s abdomen with his lithe fingers while the other slipped over Kuroo's hand before bringing it down to the base of Kenma's back and then slightly lower, as though demanding. Kuroo struggled against melting into the pleasure, but he soon succumbed, sliding his hand down over Kenma's bare bottom, gripping, as he took over the kiss, which Kenma had been lazily leading until then. Kuroo quickly became agressive, his mind and body completely at odds with one another as his hands drifted across Kenma's smooth body, feeling around every ridge, dip, and crevice he could find. The raven jolted when he felt a small hand slide into his own pants, gripping his painful member.

Kuroo jolted awake. For a moment he was incredibly disappointed that his dream had ended so quickly, and at such a time, and the next moment he realized there was an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. Kuroo sighed as he lowered his pants to take care of his current issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! \\(^._.^)/ (I tried to make a cat emoji...)(T^T)


	3. Not Just Friends(Kuroken)Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo barges into Kenma's house after Kenma's mother leaves for a business trip.

Chapter Three  
Not Just Friends(A Kuroken(Kuroo Tetsurou x Kenma Kouzume) Fanfiction)

“Kenma?” Kenma’s mother called up to him. “I’m leaving. I’ll be back in a few days from my business trip. If you need anything, call Kuroo’s house.” And with that, Kenma could hear the front door close as he was left alone in his home. 

‘Time for more video games, I guess.’ Kenma shrugged as he picked up his PSP and layed back on his bed.

A while passed with few disturbances to Kenma’s peace. He had to leave his bed once or twice to go to the bathroom and get breakfast, but other than that he was completely relaxed in his bedroom, playing his video games. Until the biggest disturbance yet shook his peaceful relaxation.

“Hey, Kenmaa~” Kuroo’s deep voice rang through the house as he stepped through Kenma’s front door. Kenma didn’t answer and continued playing his game. He really didn’t want to see Kuroo that day. Especially considering that he had started to realize how he felt about the raven-haired captain.

Said captain burst through Kenma’s bedroom door with his trademark grin plastered on his face. “I heard you were home alone and decided you needed some company.” He said not very quietly.

‘Oh. He was worried about me…’ Kenma thought to himself. He then rolled over on his side to hide his light blush from Kuroo.

A heavy weight pressed down on the bed next to Kenma and he turned his head to find himself face-to-face with Kuroo. Kenma jolted back less than gracefully and ended up banging his knee against the wall. “Ow.” He said as he grabbed his injured knee.

“Oh, sorry. Are you alright, Kenma?” Kuroo asked, his voice filled with concern.

‘Quit worrying about me, idiot… you’ll just give me the wrong idea.’Kenma thought as he sat up. “Yeah, I’m fine.” There was no getting rid of the dark blush on his cheeks.

“Are you sure? Your face actually looks a bit red.” Kuroo leaned forwards and pressed the palm of his large hand to Kenma’s forehead, lifting his bleached hair away from his face.

Kuroo seemed to freeze. His eyes were glued on Kenma’s face. ‘Why is he staring at me?’ Kenma wondered, even more self conscious.

Kuroo began to lean forward slowly until his lips were nearly touching Kenma’s. ‘What’s he doing?’ Kenma wondered. Before Kuroo suddenly jolted backwards. 

“S-sorry. Anyways, it doesn’t seem like you have a fever.” Kuroo said while obviously avoiding Kenma’s gaze.

“Oh, okay.” Kenma said nonchalantly as he lifted his water bottle and drank down some water while knowing that the redness in his face definitely wasn’t anything other than him just being flushed at the fact that Kuroo was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! \\(*.*)/


	4. Not Just Friends(Kuroken)Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma relax for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this counts as fluff, but I guess it's sorta fluffy and sweet. (`w`)

Chapter Four  
Not Just Friends(A Kuroken(Kuroo Tetsurou x Kenma Kouzume) Fanfiction)

Kuroo felt like punching himself in the face. Unfortunately, if he did that in front of Kenma, the blond would likely think him insane. It would also probably hurt. Alot. Kuroo had nearly kissed Kenma.

‘Oh my god, has he figured it out?’ Kuroo wondered restlessly as Kenma got up to get another drink of water.

“Hey, Kuroo”, Kenma said as he neared the bed where Kuroo was sitting with his knees to his chest. “Lay down.”

“Um, why?” Kuroo asked. Then a smirk grew on his face. “What sort of perverted things are you trying to do here, Kenma~?” Just saying that brought a slight blush to Kuroo’s face, but he didn’t care. Kenma’s reactions were always priceless. Just as he thought would happen, Kenma’s face reddened and his brows furrowed.

“Just lay down.” Kuroo complied with the request and layed down on his back, his arms resting behind his head. Without giving him a moment to wonder, Kenma layed down over Kuroo, his head resting on Kuroo’s left shoulder as the rest of his body draped over Kuroo’s torso in a relaxed pose. Kuroo hesitantly uncrossed his arms from behind his head and brought his right hand to rest in Kenma’s bleached hair, his fingers intertwined in the tangled strands.

Kuroo looked at Kenma’s face and the slight smile he wore on those thin lips of his. How Kuroo wished he could kiss those lips every day.

“You’re hard.” Kenma stated suddenly. Kuroo jolted.

‘What!?’ He began to panic. 

“Your stomach. It’s all flat and hard.” Kenma added.

Kuroo silently let out a deep breath. “Well that's what happens when you play volleyball for a long time and actually try.” He teased.

“Meanie. I try. Sometimes.” Kenma said as he pouted. Damn, he was so cute.

“Hey, Kenma.” Kuroo said. Kenma hummed in acknowledgment. “We’ll be together forever right?” The raven asked.

“Forever is a long time, Kuroo.” Kenma said as his fingers tapped away on his PSP.

“Yeah, I know. What I guess I mean is, we’ll be together for a long time, right?” Kuroo asked. “No matter what? Like, say one of us suddenly revealed a secret, and it made the other uncomfortable or something. We’d stay friends right?”

“Yeah. I’d hope so. Especially after all we’ve been through together.” Kenma responded, nuzzling his head into Kuroo’s shoulder for a moment before returning his attention to his game.

“In that case, I have something I wanna tell you.” Kuroo said, suddenly having a burst of confidence.

“Hm?” 

“I lov...um, I…” Kuroo felt his sudden confidence ebb away and leave him unable to speak the words he wanted to. “Um, I’m really glad we’re friends!” Kuroo said. ‘Dammit dammit dammit, no that’s not what I wanted to say!’

“...Yeah. Me too.” Kenma replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ~(^.^)~


	5. Not Just Friends(Kuroken)Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo makes a startling decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo while I was paying attention to some of my other fanfics and uploading new ones, this fanfic ended up getting a ton of hits, so I decided to continue writing. (^.^) Thanks for the hits! \\(~v~)/

Chapter Five  
Not Just Friends(A Kuroken(Kuroo Tetsurou x Kenma Kouzume) Fanfiction)

‘What was he about to say?’ Kenma wondered as he looked over at Kuroo. ‘He said ‘I lov-’... ‘I love you?’ Kenma shook his head to dispel the hopeful thoughts creeping into his mind. There was no way. Kenma returned his attention to his PSP.

“Kenmaaa~” Kuroo groaned. “What game are you playing?” Kuroo sat up, leaving Kenma lying with his head in Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo leaned over Kenma and peeked at the hand-held device which Kenma continued tapping away at.

Kenma cleared the level before responding. “It’s a battle tactics game. Now when’s dinner?”  
Kuroo laughed. It was his same old creepy, pervy-sounding chuckle, but to Kenma it sounded beautiful.(Probably to the fangirls too…)

“I’ll go see what you have in your fridge. Wanna come with me?” Kuroo asked. Kenma groaned and stretched over his bed. 

Kuroo laughed and sat up, making Kenma roll onto his side. Kuroo then picked up a surprised Kenma who dropped his game as a result. “I’ll just carry you with me then!” Kuroo chuckled as he carried Kenma out of his bedroom and down the stairs in a bridal-carry.

Kenma felt comfortable in Kuroo’s strong arms as Kuroo managed to open the fridge while still holding Kenma. “Let’s see… Oh! Looks like you have some curry in here. You wanna eat that for dinner, Kenma? We could eat it with some rice.” Kenma grunted in response. Luckily, Kuroo was able to translate his small response and grabbed the curry from the fridge. Kuroo then carried Kenma over to the table and set the blond down.

“Sorry, Kenma, I have to set you down for now so I can heat our dinner up.” Kenma watched as Kuroo opened a container of rice and the curry and separated it into two portions, one much larger than the other. Kuroo placed one plate in the microwave and pressed a few buttons.

“You know, I’ve been thinking this for a while now, but I think I’ll just stay here while your mom is on her trip.” Kenma’s eyes widened in shock at what Kuroo had just said. ‘Kuroo? Staying here? In my house? HELL NO.’

“Um…” Before Kenma could make an excuse as to why Kuroo absolutely couldn’t stay under the same roof as him, the raven spoke. 

“I worry about you, Kenma. Just yesterday you tripped on your own feet. I don’t want you to get hurt and not be able to get help.” Kuroo carried both plates of curry and rice to the table and sat down across from Kenma. Kenma sighed. He couldn’t think of a good counter argument to that. Especially since Kuroo could be incredibly stubborn.

“...Fine.” Kenma looked up to see Kuroo’s face brighten. “Jeez, tone down the excitement.”

Kuroo blushed and lowered his head a bit. “Was it really that obvious?” Kenma laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (`.`) If you've got any thoughts on this chapter, leave them in the comments! (~^w^~)


	6. Not Just Friends(Kuroken)Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finds out he hasn't been as subtle as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a long time... (T^T)

Chapter Six  
Not Just Friends(A Kuroken(Kuroo Tetsurou x Kenma Kouzume) Fanfiction)

“Water break!” Kuroo called out to the Nekoma volleyball team. After jogging over to a bench where he had stored his water bottle and a small towel for wiping away sweat, he grabbed the bottle and drank down as much water as he could fit in his mouth at one time. This was bad. Kuroo had been terribly off his game today during practice. All because he would end up going over to Kenma’s hose. And staying there. FOR ALMOST A WEEK. It wasn’t like he could complain. After all, he was the one who suggested it. But if this continued, him being completely off his game because he was worried about the days to come, he’d be no worse than Lev.

“So?” Kuroo jolted as Yaku took a seat next to him, dropping himself on the bench while holding his water bottle. 

“Um, what?” Kuroo asked pensively. 

“You seem suspicious. Like you’re worrying over something. Yaku replied, taking a sip of his water. Kuroo sighed in defeat, his head hanging.

“That obvious?” He asked depressedly, giving up on trying to hide it.

“What is it? Something to do with girls? Volleyball? Kenma’s obsession with Karasuno’s number ten?” Kuroo jolted.

“Kenma is NOT obsessed with Chibi!” The raven cried defensively as Yaku made a smug face at him.

“Alright.”

Kuroo took another gulp of water. Where was this going? Actually, maybe he could ask for some advice…

“So um…” Kuroo started, fidgeting with his thumbs. Yaku glanced at him with a smirk. God, that was annoying.

Kuroo began. “What… what would you do if you had a crush on someone, but they might be really dense, and you’re absolutely terrified of them turning you down because you’ve known each other for a long time, like a REALLY long time, but you sorta want them to notice how you feel so you don’t actually have to say anything and completely embarrass yourself? And this is all STRICTLY RHETORICAL. NOTHING TO DO WITH REALITY WHATSOEVER.

Yaku sighed. “Well, if this imaginary person who definitely isn’t real, and definitely isn’t a setter on the Nekoma volleyball team, and DEFINITELY isn’t your childhood friend who just happens to be named Kenma, and perfectly fit that description you just gave me just happened to be a MALE. I’d say you should just lay it on thick. Just be extra flirty, I guess.”

“...” Kuroo stared at Yaku in horror. Maybe Yaku was smarter than he thought.

“No, you’re just completely obvious.” Yaku said, seeming to read Kuroo’s mind. “I’m sure at least half the team has had some suspicions about you two.”

“Wait, what do you mean EXTRA flirty?” Kuroo accused.

“Well, you’re a pretty flirty person. And you accidentally had two girlfriends at the same time last year because you had been your normal self, and ended up accidentally making them think you liked them. So whatever you did then, just level up that ability by ten. Try to be painfully obvious.” Yaku took one last sip of water before standing. “We should probably get back to practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (/*.*)/


	7. Not Just Friends(Kuroken)Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's plan begins to take action, though Kenma remains oblivious to his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here come all the cheesy pick up lines...(*v*)

Chapter Seven  
Not Just Friends(A Kuroken(Kuroo Tetsurou x Kenma Kouzume) Fanfiction)

“Hey, Kenma~” Kenma turned his head slightly as Kuroo draped his arms over the blond’s shoulders, resting his head in Kenma’s black and blond hair.

“...” Why was Kuroo just standing there? Did he need something? All he was really doing was making Kenma flustered. “Do you need something, Kuroo?”

“Hmmm, how about your eternal love?” Kuroo requested, a large grin spreading across his face as he lifted himself from the resting position he had been in over Kenma.

Kenma blushed, though it somehow went unnoticed by Kuroo. “What’s with that cheesy pickup line?” The blond asked incredulously, managing to keep a bland tone to his voice.

“Nothing, I’m uh, practicing?” Kuroo awkwardly replied, his eyes shifting over to Yaku, who glared irritably as though Kuroo had just declared some sort of obscene nonsense. Kenma caught the glare that Yaku shot at Kuroo, and began wondering if the two were conspiring something together.

Kuroo remained awkwardly silent for a moment, glancing in every direction except for Kenma. The small volleyball player finally decided to break this odd tension that Kuroo had created. “C’mon, Kuroo, we should head home.” The blond picked up his bag and rested the strap on his shoulder before picking up his portable game in his right hand and then tugging the tall raven along with his left.

The walk back to Kenma’s house was practically stifling, the silence seemed to edge on through their steps as they walked, until Kenma nearly walked into moving traffic. “Woah there!” Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s shirt collar and tugged him back to safety. “Geez, Kenma! You need to watch out! What if one day you bump into a yakuza boss or something?” Kenma ignored the obvious joke and instead responded to Kuroo’s incessant worrying.

“Don’t worry, Kuro. I know I’ll be fine if you’re somewhere nearby. You always save me. Even if I did manage to walk into a yakuza boss, you’d probably fight him off.” Kuroo laughed at Kenma’s monotone response.

“Pretty sure I’d be dead if I tried to fight a yakuza boss. He’d spring his gang on me.” Kuroo flexed one of his arms, as though feeling if the muscle would be up to par with a yakuza boss and a gang of mobsters.

The two entered through the front door of Kenma’s house, the tense silence finally forgotten as though it had never existed in the first place. They kicked off their shoes, Kuroo picking up both pairs to arrange them so they wouldn’t be tripped on, as Kenma immediately walked to the kitchen and put an onigiri in his mouth before walking up the stairs to his bedroom so he could lounge on his bed, Kuroo following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! \\(^.^)/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If possible, please leave a comment or something to tell me what you thought! (^.^)


End file.
